Stalker
by Yami no Pierro
Summary: Was I born to be in love with you? Through this thin wall I mumble alone, "Love me." A little Bloody fanfic from me. Mind to RnR? A little Present for Yuzuka Yukihira.


**Stalker**

**by: Yami no Pierro**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo  
>Rotten Girl Grosteque Romance Song is not mine<strong>

**Rated : M (for safety)**

**Warning: OOC,a bit bloody, Chara death,  
>Yandere girl (Do You know who I mean right?).<br>and Sorry if many typo(s) in this fic**

**Hope you like this story of mine  
><strong> 

_**Atashi anata ni koi suru tame ni umareta no kasha ran?  
>usui kabegoshi ni iuwa hitori tsubuyaku "aishite"<br>Asari tsudukeru aijo kurai misshitsu no naka de  
>itoshiki anata no okao furete nadete mitai na<strong>_

Apakah aku terlahir untuk jatuh cinta padanya? Setiap melihatnya hatiku terus berdegup kencang. Perasaan senang terus membayangiku. Meski aku tak berani mengungkapkannya secara langsung. Namun, aku hanya berharap, agar ia mencintaiku. Namun apakah aku terlalu naïf untuk berharap seperti itu? Tapi tidak masalah bukan? Sedikit egois kepada seseorang yang kucintai? Apakah aku salah? Atau kalian menganggapku terlalu maniak? Terserah pada kalian mau menilaiku bagaimana. Karena aku akan mendapatkan apapun yang ku inginkan. Dan bukankah itu salahnya yang telah membuatku terpesona kepadanya?

Saat ini aku telah sampai di rumahku, sebuah rumah yang cukup megah sebagai seorang putri bangsawan. Masih dengan perasaan sangat senang, aku memasuki kamarku. Ku lirik sekitarku, dinding yang dipenuhi oleh foto-foto pria berambut orange dengan mata berwarna coklat hazel. Ia mempunyai tubuh yang tegap, dan berwajah tampan. Kurosaki Ichigo, itulah namanya. Ibunya meninggal ketika ia berumur 7 tahun. Lalu arti nama Ichigo sendiri adalah melindungi, meski banyak yang menafsirkannya sebagai strawberry. Ayahnya membuka sebuah klinik dengan nama Kurosaki klinik. Ia juga mempunyai sepasang adik kembar, Karin dan Yuzu. Ia sering terlibat perkelahian dengan para berandalan dari sekolah lain. Ia juga mampu melihat mahluk halus. Dan yang membuatku semakin senang adalah ia tinggal di sebelah rumahku. Sepertinya dewi fortuna memang berpihak padaku, karena dengan begini aku bisa mengamatinya. Tanpa disadarinya. Meski sebenarnya aku ingin, dia menyadari keberadaanku.

_**Korewa korewa okyakusama?  
>kireina onnanoko ne?<br>Sonnanisukinara itte?  
>koroshite hako ni tsumeru wa!<strong>_

Sekilas ku lirik dia pulang, tidak maksudku dia memasuki kamarnya. Tapi yang saat itu membuatku marah, tidak bukan marah tapi cemburu, ketika ku lihat sosok seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna jingga dan mata yang berwarna abu-abu, ikut memasuki kamarmu. Kuakui, dia memang gadis yang cantik. Bisa ku dengar kalian membicarakan sesuatu, dan yang membuatku tersentak kaget ketika kalian berdua berciuman. Aku menghela nafas pelan, lalu tersenyum tipis. Seberapa besarkah kau mencintainya? Ah, ya, mungkin dia cocok untuk ku jadikan hadiah terindah, sebagai bukti cintaku padamu. Bagaimana kalau kepalanya? Aku yakin. Kau pasti akan menyukai hadiahku.

Sore harinya, gadis beramput jingga itu pun keluar dari rumah Ichigo. Aku hanya tersenyum, lalu keluar dari rumah seraya menggunakan baju berwarna hitam, lalu segera menyusulnya dengan membawa sebuah pisau dapur, yang ku sembunyikan di saku celanaku. Aku terus mengikutinya, hingga ia sampai di sebuah gang sepi.  
>"<em>Konbanwa<em>, Inoue," ucapku seraya tersenyum. Gadis itu menoleh, dan tersenyum ke arahku. "_Konbanwa_ _mo_, Kuchiki-san. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya.  
>"Oh? Aku? Hanya mengikutimu. " ucapku masih tersenyum.<br>"Mengikuti? Maksudmu apa?" tanyanya terlihat bingung.  
>"Aku mengikutimu untuk… membunuhmu,"ucapku seraya tersenyum dan mengeluarkan pisau dapur yang ku bawa.<br>"E-eh… _Matte_… Kuchiki-_san_… _Doushite_?" ucapnya seraya mengambil langkah mundur, dan ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat ketakutan.  
>"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memberikan hadiah kepada seseorang yang sangat ku cintai," ucapku seraya tersenyum, dan terus berjalan, tidak kini aku semakin mempercepat langkahku.<br>"E-eh… maksudmu apa? Kuchiki-san, ini tidak lucu… hentikan lelucon ini," ucapnya semakin ketakutan.  
>"Apa aku terlihat bercanda, Inoue Orihime?" tanyaku seraya terus mempersempit jarak diantara kami.<br>"K-Kuchiki-_san_… S-siapa saja tolong!" ia pun berbalik lalu segera berlari. Namun, tidak untuk hari ini. Sesaat ia akan berlari aku segera menarik salah satu pergelangan tangannya. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dan memberontak.  
>Akhirnya ku lepaskan peganganku, dan ia langsung jatuh tersungkur, akibat usahanya yang tadi ingin lepas.<br>Aku kembali mendekatinya, dan duduk di sampingnya.  
>"Kuchiki-<em>san<em>… kumohon… jangan lakukan ini… " ucapnya lirih, air mata kembali membanjiri wajahnya. Ah, pantas saja Ichigo menyukainya, dia memang cantik.  
>"Orihime, kau benar-benar cantik, wajar saja Ichigo menyukaimu. " ucapku masih tersenyum dan meletakkan pisauku di dekat lehernya. "Dan, karena itulah, kau akan menjadi hadiah yang indah untuknya. Tenang saja, aku hanya ingin membuatmu semakin cantik dan menawan, O-ri-hi-me," ucapku lalu menggoreskan pisau tersebut di wajahnya.<br>"K-Kuchiki-_san_… tidak! Sakit!" jeritnya seraya meronta-ronta.  
>"Tenanglah, nanti tidak akan sakit lagi kok. " ucapku masih menggoreskan pisau tersebut ke wajahnya. Membuat cairan merah terus membasahi wajahnya. Sekilas aku berhenti dan kembali tersenyum. Wajahnya yang putih kini dipenuhi bekas goresan dan darah yang terus membanjiri wajahnya, yang kini telah bersatu dengan air matanya yang telah mengering. Tidak, bukan air mata melainkan darah yang telah mongering, aku lupa, kalau aku sudah mencabut sepasang bola matanya, ah tidak. Bukan mencabut tapi mengnancurkannya.<br>"Terimakasih banyak, Orihime. " ucapku lalu menggunakan pisau tersebut dan menikam jantungnya. Hal itu segera membuat kembali menjerit kesakitan, namun segera ku bekap mulutnya dengan kain yang ku temukan tak begitu jauh di tempat tersebut. Setelah beberapa saat, ku cabut pisau tersebut.  
>"Ah, dia benar-benar indah. Sangat indah dan menawan. " ucapku seraya tersenyum dan mengusap rambut jingganya.<p>

_**Moeru shashin utsuru anoko  
>ima doshiteru kashira?<br>atashi no koto suki ni saseru wa  
>hora konnanimo aishite iru kara<br>anata o kugizuke hyohon ni shitai wa**_

Setelah memotong kepalanya aku segera membawa kepalanya pulang dengan memasukkannya ke dalam tas ransel yang kubawa dari rumah. Mungkin kalian berfikir, bagaimana kalau keluargamu melihat? Ah, tenang saja, kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Ayahku, sedang ada _meeting_ di luar kota, sedangkan ibuku ia mengunjungi temannya yang sakit. Dan mereka akan pulang minggu depan. Jadi disini hanya ada aku sendiri. Para _butler _dan palayan rumah? Pasti kalian menanyakan hal itu. Mereka memang ada tapi, saat ini sedang sibuk mengurus rumah ini. Maka aku segera menuju ke kamar, lalu mengeluarkan kepala tersebut dari dalam tas dan memandangnya sekilas.  
>"Ini pasti akan menjadi hadiah yang cocok untuk Ichigo. " gumamku seraya tersenyum. Lalu keluar dan kembali dengan sebuah karton dan segera memasukkan kepala tersebut ke dalam kotak.<br>"Hm… bagaimana caranya aku memberikannya ya? Kalau ku berikan langsung, ini bukan surprise lagi. Hm… ah iya, aku tinggal minta tolong saja pada orang yang kebetulan lewat. Benar, dengan begitu akan menjadi sebuah surprise yang jauh lebih mengejutkan. " ucapku seraya tersenyum.  
>"Rukia-sama, saatnya makan malam," panggil seorang pria seraya mengetuk pintu kamarku.<br>"Ah iya. "jawabku lalu mengganti baju hitam yang tadi ku gunakan dengan baju yang biasa ku gunakan, lalu segera menuju ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarku untuk membersihkan diri dan keluar menemui _butler_ku untuk makan malam.  
>Setelah makan malam aku kembali ke kamarku.<br>"Hm, bagaimana ya dia sekarang? Apakah dia masuk surge atau neraka?" gumamku seraya tersenyum. "Ah, yang manapun, tak masalah. Yang penting dengan begini, Ichigo hanya akan menjadi milikku. Ya, hanya milikku. "  
>Aku tersenyum puas lalu segera berbaring di tempat tidur dan terlelap.<p>

**Nande anata naite iru no?  
>doshitano? Kore no koto?<strong>

Keesokan paginya, aku kebetulan bertemu dengan seorang pria dengan rambut merah panjang yang diikat ke atas menyerupai nanas.  
>"Permisi," ucapku.<br>"Ah, ya, ada apa nona?" tanyanya.  
>"Bisa kau membantuku untuk memberikan ini?" ucapku seraya memberikan sebuah kotak yang sudah kubungkus dengan kertas kado.<br>"Eh? Kepada siapa nona?" tanya pria itu.  
>"Um, kepada putra sulung Kurosaki. Dia pernah menyelamatkan nyawaku, kalau ku berikan langsung ia pasti akan menolak. Jadi bisakah kau membantuku?" tanyaku, masih tersenyum manis.<br>"Oh, Ichigo? Baiklah. Serahkan padaku nona," ucapnya lagi.  
>"Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak. " ucapku.<br>"Baiklah, um jadi namamu siapa no- lah kemana dia?" ucap pria itu bingung.  
>Aku hanya tersenyum dan bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon. Dengan ukuran tubuhku yang mungil hal ini sedikitpun tidak menyulitkan. Ah, aku penasaran? Bagaimana reaksinya.<p>

**Ichigo Pov`s  
><strong>Namaku Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo, putra sulung dari keluarga Kurosaki. Mungkin banyak yang mengatakan aku beruntung mempunyai seorang ayah yang selalu perhatian padamu, ketika ibumu telah tiada. Namun, ku pikir tidak juga. Dia benar-benar ayah yang terkadang agak rewel dan menyushakan serta suka seenaknya. Selalu memperlakukan aku seperti anak Sekolah Dasar.  
>Lalu saat ini, aku telah berpacaran, dengan seorang gadis yang mempunyai rambut berwarna jingga, dan mempunyai mata beriris abu-abu. Jika ditanya? Mungkin bisa dikatakan ia adalah matahari senja yang bersinar dengan indahnya. Meski sikapnya polos, dan agak kekanakan. Serta mempunyai selera makan yang agak aneh. Tapi aku menyukainya. Tidak masalah kan?<p>

"Ichigo!"  
>"Masuk. " ucapku.<br>Seorang pria dengan rambut merah nanas pun masuk ke kamarku sambil membawa sebuah kotak, atau kado mungkin. "Renji? Kau bawa apalagi? Pisang?" tanyaku seraya menebak apa yang biasanya dibawa oleh pria tersebut.  
>"Bukan, ini untukmu. Aku juga tidak tau dari siapa, dia hanya memintaku untuk memberikan ini pdamu. " ucap pria itu, abarai Renji seraya menyerahkan kotak tersebut.<br>"He? Bukankah ulang tahunku sudah lewat? Hm, tidak ada namanya," ucapku seraya memperhatikan kotak tersebut.  
>"Coba buka saja, mungkin itu kue. " komentar Renji.<br>"Hah, dasar," ucapku seraya membuka kotak tersebut. Aku tidak tau kenapa, secara tiba-tiba perasaanku langsung merasa tidak enak dan aneh.  
>"Ada apa Ichigo?" tanya Renji yang melihatku berhenti untuk membuka kotak yang kertas kadonya telah ku buka.<br>"Tidak Renji, hanya saja-"  
>"Ichi-<em>nii<em>!" panggil seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut hitam, Karin, adikku, seraya memasuki kamarku dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.  
>"Ada apa Karin?" tanyaku bingung.<br>"Orihime-_nee_… Orihime-_nee _… Ichi-_nii_.. dia… ," ucap Karin terputus-putus.  
>"Orihime? Ne ada apa? Tenang dulu Karin. " ucapku.<br>"Ichi-_nii,_ Orihime-_nee_ meninggal… dia-dia ditemukan meninggal di dekat gang menuju ke rumahnya… ia… ia ditikam pisau tepat dijantungnya.. lalu… "  
>"Hime… Karin, kau tidak bercanda kan?" tanyaku.<br>"Tidak, aku serius Ichi-_nii._ Tapi… tapi… "  
>"Tapi apa?" tanyaku panic. Aku baru saja jadian dengannya, dan kini ia harus meninggal? Siapa yang berani-beraninya membunuhnya.<br>"Kepalanya… kepalanya tidak ada di tempatnya. " ucap Karin lagi.  
>"T-tidak mungkin… " ucapku terbata-bata.<br>"Saat ini polisi sedang mencari kepalanya, namun belum ada hasil," ucap Karin lagi.  
>"Hime… Orihime!" teriakku seraya berusaha menahan air mata yang terus keluar dan membasahi wajahku.<br>"Ichigo… aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu," ucap Renji seraya berusaha menghiburku. Tapi tetap saja, perasaanku benar-benar kacau. Semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba. Rasa penyesalan kembali membayangiku. Harusnya kemarin aku mengantarnya pulang. Tapi… dia menolak. Ini salahku!  
>"Ichi-<em>nii<em>? Ini kotak ap- kya!" jerit Kain seraya melangkah mundur.  
>"Karin! Ada apa?"tanyaku seraya menghampiri Karin, yang langsung terlihat pucat.<br>"Kotaknya… kepala… " ucap Karin masih ketakutan dan menunjuk kotak tersebut.  
>"Kepala? Ck! "aku segera membuka kotak tersebut dan hal yang ku lihat selanjutnya langsung membuatku lemas.<br>Di kotak tersebut, terlihat kepala seorang gadis, seorang gadis yang rambutnya kini telah berwarna merah darah, meski aku masih bisa mengenali kalau warna asli dari rambut gadis itu adalah jingga. Dan juga sebuah hairpin yang tidak asing lagi.  
>"O-Orihime…. " air mata kembali tumpah dan perasaan sedihku bertambah.<br>Dan terdapat sebuah kertas yang dipenuhi darah dan terdapat sebuah tulisan, 'Present for you, sebagai tanda cintaku padamu, Ichigo. '  
>"Sialan! Renji seperti apa orang yang memberikanmu kotak ini?" tanyaku.<br>"Eh, kalau itu seorang gadis, tapi aku tidak ingat wajahnya. " ucap Renji.  
>"Warna rambutnya apa?" tanyaku.<br>"Aku tidak tau, Ichigo,. Dia menggunakan jaket dan menutupi rambut dan wajahnya dengan topi jaketnya.  
>"Ck! Pasti dialah yang membunuh Orihime!" ucapku.<br>**End Of Ichigo Pov`s  
><strong>'Hm, kenapa dia menangis? Apa dia sangat suka pada hadiahku?' gumamku seraya memperhatikan Ichigo melalui jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Ah, apa dia menangis karena kehilangan gadis itu? Hm, apa sebegitu besarnya cintanya pada gadis itu?Ah, itu bukanlah masalah lagi bukan?  
>Aku kembali tersenyum tipis. "Aku mencintaimu Ichigo, aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu. " ucapku.<p>

**TBC**

**Mind to RnR**

**A LITTLE BIRTHDAY PRESENT FOR  
>"Yuzuna Yukitou-san"<br>Gommen kalau Bloodynya masih abal-abalan.**


End file.
